Valentines Day, misunderstood feelings
by Alphonse Elric is a Cat Lover
Summary: Shiro is sad that he won't have anyone to celebrate Valentines Day with, and Kuroh has trouble controlling his feelings that he can't depict between hate and love. A few misunderstandings later, will everything work out for these two unlucky friends?


Valentines Day One Shot

Too late for A Valentines Day one shot?

KurohxShiro

Shiro sighed softly, his head leaning on a hand, propped up on the desk for support. He stared, longingly, out the window, an unfamiliar serious look on his face. "Today is valentines day..." He whispered sadly to the blue sky. Usually, Shiro wasnt effected by that so-called Holiday, as it was more of a day for couples, but that didn't stop some girls from giving him chocolates and stuff, but the white-haired boy only suspected that they felt bad for him.

Shiro wished, though, that there was someone SPECIAL who would give him chocolate, or someone he could give chocolate to (which probably wasn't a very SAFE idea considering can't afford it, and B. He couldn't make a good meal to save his life). Though, he was more sad by the thought that he HAD no one to share the day with.

Sadness overwhelmed his heart, and instead of self-pitying himself, he decided to glare at a certain long, black-haired teen with jealous amber eyes. Of course Kuroh was going to have a thousand girls give him chocolate...Shiro then turned his eyes to Neko, who waved at him with a rice cracker in her mouth. Shiro sighed again, averting his saddened eyes away from the class room and back out the window.

Neko let out a soft whine. "Shiro!" She cried, upset by Shiro's lack of cheer. She whined louder, when the white haired boy ignored her.

Kuroh, who was helping the sewing team with their school festival project, looked up from his work to stare at Neko with a confused frown, before turning to face Shiro with a slight glare. Shiro felt his cheeks heat up a little, but pretended he didn't notice the teen staring at him in annoyance.

But Kuroh, able to read the boy's expression, he knew that Shiro was ignoring him. And that annoyed him further. The older teen marched over the white-haired boy's desk, and yanked him up by his collar, till his angry grey eyes met frightened, sad amber ones. That alone, made his heart slow a little, and his grip softened. But he kept up his glare, determined to know what was making the boy depressed, and pulled the boy closer to him, faces inches apart.

"K-Kuroh!" Shiro squirmed in his grip, flustered by the sudden anger of his (usually) calm friend. "What are you doing?!"

Kuroh didn't answer. In fact, he didn't have one. Why was he so angry? Why did he feel his heart beating fast, so fast that it burned? The black haired teen glanced at Shiro's lips, which were pressed into a confused pout. A few minutes passed, and Kuroh was still distracted by the soft curve of the boy's surprisingly pink lips...Kuroh studied them, desperately controlling his craving to press his own against them.

A quiet call of his name from Shiro, and Kuroh broke out of his trance. Taking a minute to compose himself, a light blush on his cheeks, Kuroh coughed nervously, losing his angry demeaner, and dropped Shiro back into his seat.

The boy stared up at the embarrassed teen innocently, tilting his head with big cute eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kuroh's blush darkened.

"I...Uh..." He racked his mind for an excuse. "I was angry because you were dawdling again, we have work to do and you were getting distracted." He kept a straight face, but the blush was still there.

Shiro's eyes drifted down in disappointment. "Oh...sorry..."

The sadness in his voice made Kuroh panic mentally, his eyes widening a bit in shock. _What did I say? _

Shiro twiddled his thumbs as an awkward silence filled the room. Kuroh rubbed the back of his neck,unsure of what to do, his eyes refusing to look at the white haired boy.

"So..." Shiro began, catching the gaze of his tense friend, but before he had the chance to speak, Kuroh blurted, "Your upset about Valentines Day, aren't you?" But immediately, the teen regretted it, seeing the betrayed look in the boy's amber eyes. "How...How did you know?" His voice was sad and quiet.

Kuroh sweated nervously, and shifted his eyes. "Well...I assumed-"

Shiro lept up from his seat. "Assumed what?! That I was lonely and didn't have any friends?! That everyone was going to forget about me?! Is that what you thought?!"

Kuroh flinched back from the anger in his friend's voice, and stared in fear, a look he rarely had, at the white-haired boy, shocked by the glare he was receiving. Kuroh even caught a few tears at the corner of Shiro's eyes, which made the older teen's heart crack.

"I..." He didn't know what to say, and he looked away, eyes filled with shame. Shiro growled, taking it as a sign of truth, and took off running. "I HATE YOU!" He sobbed, and Kuroh's face paled as the white-haired boy left the room.

The teen felt his knee's wobble, and sat down as he began to feel faint, clenching his face in his shaking hands. He shut his eyes tightly as tears were threatened to fall. "Damn..." He spat out, but his voice was soft, and not filled with anger as he suspected it would be.

Why did Shiro have to say those words...those words that made his heart hurt so much...

Neko watched, horrified at the scene that just happened. She stared at Kuroh, and wanted to glare at him for making her Shiro sad, but it fell immediately as she watched tears fall from her black-haired friend, his shoulders shaking with unshed sobs.

"Kuroh..." She murmured, as he sat up, his cheeks streaming with tears, and ran out the room, after Shiro. Neko sat there helplessly, waiting for her friends to return.

"SHIRO!" Kuroh cried for his friend, voice laced with worry. He ran, faster than he ever had before. His face was scowling in anger and fear, fear for the possibility of danger happening to his naïve and clumsy friend.

Eventually, the teen caught sight of the white-haired boy, who was slowing down til he stopped all together, and fell to the ground in sobs. Kuroh ran to Shiro's side, and yanked the boy up by his collar, and Shiro stared at his friend with sad, broken eyes, unfazed by the fact he was a few feet off the ground.

Kuroh turned away, ashamed at letting his feelings get out of control yet again, and set the boy gently back on his feet. Tense silence hung over the two like a fog, save for the white-haired boy's quiet choked sobs.

Kuroh growled, angrily, and took out his sword, still sheathed, and whacked Shiro roughly on the head with it. "Baka." He glared at the saddened boy, who let out a cry of pain and bowed his head slightly, without a word. Shiro expected the older teen to hit him again, for acting so rash, but was surprised to hear a clatter of a sword hitting the ground, and strong arms pulling the smaller figure into a tight embrace.

Kuroh squeezed the smaller boy, a few sobs coming from his throat. Shiro, shocked, let a few tears fall and hugged Kuroh back, gently.

"Sh..Shiro...why did you have to say that, you BAKA!" Kuroh cried out, and Shiro sobbed harder from the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I...I just was jealous! I wanted...I wanted..." His voice was quiet, the sobs dying down. Kuroh's grip on Shiro's body loosened, and he pulled away from the boy to look him in the eye. Placing a finger under his chin, he lifted Shiro's amber eyes to stare in his gentle gray ones.

"I know, " Kuroh murmured, his eyes saying everything. "You were jealous of me, right? I saw that look on your face. I could see that you wanted me..." He smirked at the widening of his friend's eyes. "And I want you too. So, would you mind being my valentine?" Kuroh's smirk turned into a warm smile, as happy tears formed in Shiro's eyes, and the boy practically glomped the black-haired teen. "I'm sorry Kuroh! I don't hate you! I l-lo...I lo.."

Kuroh patted Shiro's tousled white hair, understanding what he was saying, with a permanent smile on his lips. "Happy Valentines Day, Shiro."

Sorry, kinda bad, I know, but I thought I at least give it a shot :)

Review please!~


End file.
